


I Hate You, I Love You

by brumalbreeze



Series: DeuAce Twitter Drabbles [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: “Ow!” Ace yelled, spinning around and trying to yank his arm away. “That friggin’ hurts, dammit!”Immediately, Deuce let go and stepped back. He must have put too much strength into his grip. “S-Sorry.”“What do you want?” Ace spat, his line of sight not quite lining up with Deuce’s. “I told you to leave me alone.”(A short drabble about how feelings are hard, and clear communication is even harder.)
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Series: DeuAce Twitter Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	I Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "[I hate you, I love you](https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1265631512910639105?s=20)."

“Ace. Ace!” Deuce yelled, but it did nothing to make Ace slow down. He reached out, grabbed him by the wrist, and dug his heels into the dirt to stop him, but because of how quickly Ace had been walking, Deuce ended up making him stumble backwards. Thankfully, he didn’t fall.

“Ow!” Ace yelled, spinning around and trying to yank his arm away. “That friggin’ hurts, dammit!”

Immediately, Deuce let go and stepped back. He must have put too much strength into his grip. “S-Sorry.”

“What do you want?” Ace spat, his line of sight not quite lining up with Deuce’s. “I told you to leave me alone.”

“Yeah, but I couldn’t have since you just stormed off like that. Something clearly upset you,” he said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Snapping at Ace would help no one at this point.

Instead of answering, Ace just stood there, rubbing the wrist Deuce had grabbed moments ago.

“… Did I say something wrong?” he asked carefully, tilting his head and trying to peer into Ace’s face. “I was just talking about Yuu, and you were laughing too, so I thought—”

“Ah, yeah, that’s all you talk about anyway. It’s always ‘Yuu did this,’ or ‘Yuu said that,’ or whatever,” Ace exploded, balling his fists by his side. “You always look like you have so much fun when you’re hanging out with them, laughing and joking and everything. I bet it’s way better to be with them than with me, since all we do argue every two seconds.” Ace stopped and swallowed. Then, with a voice that wavered like the last autumn leaf clinging onto a barren tree branch, he said, “Just like we’re doing now.”

“What…?”

“God, you piss me off so much,” Ace said, laughing deliriously and putting a hand against his forehead. “You’re so stupid and straightforward and serious about everything. Do you know how much you annoy me with that damn face of yours?”

Deuce finally snapped. “The hell is your problem?! I didn’t even do anything to you!”

“You exist, and that’s friggin’ bad enough!” Ace growled. He closed the distance between them by half an impulsive step.

Instinctively, Deuce accepted his challenge and took a step forward as well.

They glared at each other, the air around them cracking dryly, as if they had been caught in Leona’s unique magic.

“I hate you,” Ace seethed, his cheeks flushed an angry red. “I hate you so goddamn much. I hate—” Then, without warning, he backed up and turned around. He started walking off.

“A… ce?” Deuce blinked.

“Forget it. Sorry you’ve been lumped up with me all the time. I have other people to hang out with, so have fun with Yuu and Grim or whatever. Bye.”

Right before he turned away, Deuce could have sworn he saw Ace’s expression crumble and his eyes turn glossy with the outline of tears.

“Wait…” Deuce called out in a soft and useless voice.

The words he must have misheard still rang in his ears.

“… _I hate that I love you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, if any of you actually do end up following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind), just know that, unless your username and/or profile pic is Exactly The Same as it is here on AO3, there is a 98% chance I won't recognize you. :'-) Save my life and dignity and let me know if you followed me via here, if you do. Lol


End file.
